


Audition

by Darknessisafriend



Category: We own the night (2007 movie)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: You’re a dancer desperately looking for a new job and you heard that the El Caribe club was looking for dancers, and for barely dressed performances, but you needed money, you go there to audition in front of the manager Bobby Green, and you are determined to get this job.
Relationships: Bobby Green/ Reader
Kudos: 1





	Audition

You looked again at the ad in the journal, tonight there were auditions at El Caribe club, for barely dressed performances; you sighed; these were not your favorites but the pay they offered was better than anything you have had before. You had never gone to this club, Manhattan was more your type, still, you had heard a lot of good about this club, it was safe, for clients and workers, the manager there, named Bobby Green was apparently a good boss and his security men especially Jumbo were always making sure the dancers were safe. That’s what one of your friends told you, he had worked as a barman there. It could be a great opportunity for you, and you didn’t have much choice anyway, if you didn’t want to get kicked out of your apartment, you needed this job and you won’t let anyone take it from you. 

You went through you closet to pick up the perfect dancing outfit for the audition, you picked your golden outfit, it was from far, the sexiest you had, which should be enough to make men crazy; it was composed of a Brazilian netted panties, which of course hid your soft spot, but underlined your butt, the top was similar and had two small hearts to hide your nipples; the audition was in less than two hours, you put on your outfit, and covered yourself with a long coat, then you picked up golden high heels and looked at yourself in the mirror, you smiled, perfect, you only had to add the makeup and you were ready. 

You finally arrived at the club, there was a big line until the corner of the street, it was impressive and it meant that you could get a lot of tips every night, even better. 

“Hey, love, are you coming here alone?” asked you the tall man, checking you out shamelessly.

“I’m here for the audition.” you clarified with a friendly smile.

“Oh well, welcome, I’m Jumbo...you’ll have to go to the last floor, you’ll see a line of other girls, wait there with them, you’ll audition in front of Bobby” he leaned closer to you, as if he wanted to tell you a secret “you’re pretty, I think you have good chances” then he winked at you, you smiled in return, that was already a good point if the second in charge here liked you. 

You headed upstairs, there was quite a bunch of girls here, the competition was going to be tough, some were very beautiful, you hoped their dancing wasn’t as good. The door suddenly opened, the girl coming out had one of those snarky smiles, you clenched your jaw, you will get this job. Then, you saw a man coming at the door frame, he had those incredible dark curls, a diamond in one ear, his skin was lightly tanned, and he had piercing green eyes, he wore a red and slightly open shirt; your mouth watered as you detailed him, he was so damn hot. And that’s when the idea popped in your mind, maybe you could try something that would definitely make you hired. Suddenly, the man’s eyes locked on you.

“Hey, you. Come in.” he demanded, pointing his finger at you, it seemed you had picked up his interest. As you walked to him you heard the complains of all the girls that were here before you. You hid a smile; he had chosen you.

“If you ‘re not happy then leave.” he told them with an assertive tone; he closed the door behind you. 

“Alright, I’m Bobby, I’m the manager here. What’s your name?” he started with a lovely smile, that probably made every woman melt.

“Y/N” you answered

“Y/N” he tried your name on his tongue, you liked it sounded in his mouth. You took off your coat, revealing your outfit, which made its effect apparently, Bobby looked at you from head to toes, moistening his lips with his tongue. 

“Alright Y/N, when the music starts, you’ll be in charge.” he explained as he sat down on the sofa, one arm resting on the head of the sofa, the other hit the button play; you recognized it was on the trending music in clubs. 

As the music started, swirling your hips, you came to stand in front of him, turning so your back was facing him.

You brought both your hands above your breast and slowly slide them along your body, squatting down at the same time, opening wide your legs, your lips were slightly parted, you could feel his eyes on you, you wanted to tease him, you swing your hair to stare directly into his eyes, they were already dark with desire, his mouth was closed, tension in his jaw, he had wanted you the second his eyes had landed on you, you trailed your eyes down his body languidly, hungrily passing your tongue over your lips, a grin started to form on his lips, he was loving it.

You very slowly stood back up again, and made your hip swirl to the left, then to the right, making sure to make a half circle with your movement, passing your hands on your butt and rubbing them up to your breast once again, you bended forward, your ass brushing against his knees, you slowly shook your hips, teasingly. You went back up, you circled around smiling, lifting your arms in the air, your fingers caressing your neck, you went to the girder at the center of the room, putting your hands above your head then sliding up from down, opening wide your legs to be closer to the girder suggestively. 

His eyes were never leaving your body, in fact they were following every single movement you made, like hypnotized, you decided to come back to him, you bended forward, resting your hands on the head of the sofa, he was trapped between your arms; as you kept swirling your hips, you brought your face closer to his, your lips merely a few inches from his, he hungrily looked down at your mouth, one of your hands travelled to his collarbone, pushing him against the sofa, then, you caressed him down to his lower belly and up again, you could feel his rapid breathing, his fists were clenched, he was trying so hard to resist you, which made you smirk.

You decided to increase your teasing, you wanted him to succumb to you. Your hands brushed against his neck up to his scalp, your fingers burying in his soft hair, he closed his eyes, let out a shaky breath. You brought your face closer to his, your lips brushing against the shell of his ear, you even nibbled it, and in return a languid hum formed in his throat. 

Once again, you straitened up and put just enough distance between you and him to make him crave for your touch, for a second you thought he was going to grab your hand and pull you back on him. You turned your back on him, staying between his legs, resting your hands on his knees you slightly bent down and swayed your hips, your butt rubbing against his crotch, you felt him hard against you, you bit your lip, starting to feel wetness form between your legs, and that’s when you felt his hands slide around your waist, the contact sending chills down your spine, he caressed your hips, then they moved suggestively to your lower belly, one of his hands trying to slide under your panties, you almost wanted to give in, you wanted his fingers to rub your pussy, but you had to keep going a bit longer to make your performance unforgettable...

You spanned on yourself and put your hands on each side of his thighs, you leaned your upper body forward with your back arched and your butt up in the air, your face was a few inches from his hard manhood, he slightly twitched his hips, wanting to do more than watch your body move, you slowly go up very close to his belly, then torso, his breathing fast, and finally his face but never touching him, you looked at his lips, then his eyes, his pupils were dilated, dark with desire, you bit your lower lip as you made eye contact with him, he was so much on the edge, so close to take you...

Then you spread your legs to sit on lap, your spot directly on his, and you encircle your arms around his neck, never breaking eye contact, you sway your hips to the rhythm of the music, slowly rubbing your pussy against his dick through the fabric of his pants, an eager moan escaped his lips, then a smirk appeared on his lips at your bold attitude, he liked it; his hands went to caress your butt cheeks, sliding under the fabric of your panties, but then the music stopped, and a new song started, your time was over, you looked at him in the eyes, he challenged you to try to leave, you grinned playfully trying to but his hands kept you firmly against him.

“Kiss me baby.” he ordered you, his voice hoarse with desire. So, you closed the gap between the two of you, his grip on your ass tightened, you slide your hands in his open shirt, feeling his rapid heartbeat, the kiss quickly became hungry, your tongue passionately fighting his, gosh he tasted so good, one of his hands traveled to your bra, unclipping it to let out your breast, his fingers came to lift the fabric of your bra, cupping your boob, you exhaled in pleasure; his mouth traveled to your jaw, leaving wet and sensual kisses.

“I won’t let you go, not until you beg for me to take you.” he rasped ferociously, you chuckled eager to be under his mercy. His mouth goes back to your throat, making you moan in return, you buried your fingers in his hair, sometimes grabbing them with force when his tongue teased the most sensitive parts of your neck. Then, both your hands went on his chest, pushing him against the sofa, you caressed his torso until you reached his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it, your hand went to let out his erection, he grunted as you took it in your hand, you started slowly up and down movements, your thumb teasingly brushing his tip, making him twitch and moan in need.

Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore, you had teased him so much already and he pushed you down the sofa with force, positioning himself on top of you, between your legs. You chuckled at his impatience; his eyes were burning with desire, one of his hands pushed away some strands of hair on your face, while the other went between your legs, you gasped at the touch of his fingers between your wet lips, he watched your eyes clouding under the increasing desire, how you opened your mouth, panting as he teasingly rubbed circles around your clit, you arched your back, pressing the back of your head on the sofa, exposing your throat to him, he leaned forward to leave hickeys, then his mouth traveled to your nipples, his tongue tasting them, sucking them; shit, you were so close, but he was taking his time with you, teasing you just like you had done with him. You started to move your hips against him, you wanted him so bad making you whimper in need.

“Is there something you wanna say baby?” he asked you with a smirk, knowing very well what you wanted, he wanted you to say it, out loud.

“Take me...please” you begged him, how good it was to hear those words, he took possession of your lips and without more waiting he presented himself to your entrance, and entered into you making you gasp, you needed him so bad, you were panting, his thrusts were fast, rough, passionate, slamming in and out of you, his lips were on your neck now sucking your delicate skin, sometimes even biting it making you moan in pleasure; he increased the pace groaning against your throat, one of his hands was firmly gripping your ass while the other grabbed your hair yanking your head back to better access the crook of your neck.

You were quickly reaching climax your moans transforming into pleased screams, his mouth captured yours as you came, your cry of pleasure muffled against his lips, he gave you one last hard thrust as he came, filling your body, groaning as he did so. You were panting, wandering what had just happened but smiling, happy you had fucked with a sexy guy like him. His hair were disheveled, his eyes shinning.

“So... how was my performance?” you asked him playfully, he laughed, his thumb caressing your cheek.

“Heavenly.” he purred before kissing your lips tenderly. “I want to spend more time with you.” he admitted, his eyes looking at you softly.

“Really?” you arched an eyebrow, surprised at his offer, did he actually want to date you now? You were not opposed to it, on the contrary.

“I’d be happy too, but first...are all your auditions like this?” you asked mischievously, he smiled and gently covering your face with kisses. 

“Only you...Jumbo will handle the rest of the girls now” he promised between kisses. After a bit, you both dressed up, before someone comes to inquire. Before opening the door, Bobby grabbed you from behind, placing an affectionate kiss on your shoulder. 

“You have the job but don’t do the same with other men or I’ll be terribly jealous” he murmured against your skin, you chuckled.

“No, I’m only yours...” you promised him, turning your head to tenderly kiss his lips. As he opened the door you came face to face with Jumbo.

“Damnit Bobby what were you doing? The line didn’t diminish man!” complained the man clueless. 

“I was auditioning” replied Bobby on a cheeky tone.

“Well, you took your time with that one” he sighed, to him it meant he’ll have to work extra time tonight.

“Indeed...” he smirked, placing his hand on your hips and kissing your jaw, Jumbo finally understood what had happened.

“I’ll let you handle the rest of the auditions, there 2 open position left now.” Bobby instructed him, a pleased smiled on Jumbo’s face, as Bobby guided you downstairs to have a drink with you. Probably the nicest audition you’ve had, you thought with a happy smile.


End file.
